Wufei's Big Fear
by Shinime
Summary: 1st in my 'Big Fear' series! Wufei is afraid of... please R&R!
1. Wufei's Big Fear

  
I got this idea after hearing about my friend being scared to death by being in the same room as a water bug... Heh, heh... I'm still laughing over that.   
(Shinimegami has run out of designs for the bottom! She'll think one up, though!)  
  
`*`*`*`*`*`*`*`*`*`*`*`*`*`*`*`*`*`*`*`*`*`*`*`*`*`*`*`*`*`*`*`*`*`*`*`*`*`*`*`*`*`*`*`*`*`*`*`*`*`*  
  
Wufei's Big Fear  
  
One day, Wufei was busy putting some books away in Shinimegami's library, when a big spider started crawling up Wufei's leg. Wufei didn't notice until it was on his arm. (You already know where this is going, don't you?) Wufei exploded.  
"AHHHH! BUG! BUG! BUG! HEEEEELLLLPPPPP! GET IT OFF! AHHHHHHHH!!!!!" Screamed Wufei at the top of his lungs, Shinimegami rushed in, and laughed at the sight of Wufei screaming about a spider. (Hey, I don't like bugs either, but come on... I just brush them away.)  
"You're afraid of BUGS?!?!" screamed Shinimegami, dying with laughter.  
"SO WHAT?!?! YOU'RE THE GODDESS OF DEATH!!! KILL IT!!!!!" shouted Wufei. Shinimegami quickly brushed the spider onto some newspaper and dumped it out the window.  
"WHAT?! NOW IT'LL COME BACK!!!! SOME GODDESS OF DEATH YOU ARE!!" exclaimed Wufei, still shouting.  
"Calm down, it was only a spider. Besides, I value all life, even though I'm Shinimegami. And anyway, the spider must KNOW now not to come back, as to not make the justice-loving-weak-hating-sexist baka shout again." Said Shinimegami, sarcastically. (Boy, I'm having fun with this!) Wufei looked outside the door, frantically searching for anyone, seeming to ignore the comment.  
"Are you the only one in the house?" asked Wufei, worried.  
"Yes, Duo went to the mall (to complain about the evil security guards.), Heero went somewhere, (I'm thinking to Relena, but I'm just guessing.) Trowa went to see Catherine, and Quatre went to colony L4 yesterday. I'm the only one who knows your little embarrassing seeeeeeecreeeeet." Said Shinimegami, making the word 'secret' last as long as possible.  
"Yes... well, -_-;... I am weak..." muttered Wufei, looking down. Shinimegami saw her chance. (Okay, even though it looks like it, I only put mild flirting in this one because I felt like it. I couldn't help myself! Honest!  
Duo: -_-* And WHY THE HECK do you FLIRT with WUFFIE?!?! YOU'RE GOING AGAINST YOUR RULES!!!  
Shinimegami: I'm going to double-cross him! I'll tell everyone later in the story!)  
She lifted Wufei's chin with her fingers. She brushed her lips against (Duo: WHAT THE HECK?!?! WHY DON'T YOU JUST TURN MY SHRINE INTO A WUFEI SHRINE!!!!!????) his cheek, and whispered into the stunned Wufei's ear.  
"I wont tell, I promise." Shinimegami murmured, then she quietly got up and left the room. Leaving a flustered Wufei sitting in the library, all alone.  
  
  
END OF CHAPTER ONE.  
  
  
  
Shinimegami: Hi. ^_^;. It seems that I'm only good at writing really, really short fanfics, but I write a lot!  
  
Duo: I still don't get why you had to kiss him.  
  
Shinimegami: I didn't! (Shinimegami keeps on pressing the SHIFT button for no reason.) You call that a kiss? It was more like an accidental stroke!  
  
Duo: accidental my @$$.  
  
Shinimegami: and why the heck are YOU so upset?! I thought you didn't like me!  
  
Duo: I don't. But I also don't like a person practically sharing the same name as me liking Wufei!  
  
Shinimegami: We don't have the same name!   
  
Duo: It's a two letter difference. SHINIGAMI= God of Death, SHINIMEGAMI= Goddess of Death.  
  
Shinimegami: ^_^;... At least you can tease, and tease, and tease, and tease (please repeat 'and tease,' a hundred times for me so I don't have to) Wufei about him being afraid of bugs.  
  
Duo: At least there's some consolation.  
  
Shinimegami: :p (Her mouse just fell over.) CRAP! Wait, got it. In the next chapter, Duo mysteriously (Ha-ha.) finds out about Wufei's phobia. Prepare for Duo-bashing. I even wrote a poem for the next chapter. (to the song of Barney was a dinosaur...)  
  
Duo was a big death boy  
Who cause all sorts of clamor,  
So late one night Wufei woke up  
And bashed him with a ham-mer!  
  
Duo: HEY!!!!  
  
Shinimegami: HA! Bye everyone! I'll finish the song later!  



	2. Wufei's Big Fear 2

  
  
Tee-hee! ^_^~~* I've finally got to writing the second chapters of the 'Big Fear' series! You know what's going to happen after that! I have this whole list of ideas for Fanfiction. My friend (his name is Kayak or something. He's going to kill me when he sees how much I misspelled his name ~~~~*) tries to steal them ; p too bad! He says I inspired him to make a better site. That's what he's striving for.  
Okay, can we get on with the fanfic now?  
  
((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((  
  
Wufei's Big Fear II  
  
Late that night, Wufei was still up. He was wondering why Shinimegami had almost kissed him that morning. She had avoided him the rest of the day, which was just as well, because he had things to do. When she did see him, she just blushed and giggled. When Duo came back (With news that Heero and Trowa weren't coming back for a couple of days. [Good, he thought, then I can have the room to myself.]) he and Shinimegami acted very strange at dinner. (Which was almost burnt to a crisp, thanks to Shinimegami's cooking.) They left at the exact same time. He was left to clean up! He didn't like it.   
After a while Wufei fell asleep, and had a very bad dream about spiders eating little Wufei-shaped stones. He didn't sleep well.  
"Oh! Hi Wu-man!" said Duo, perky, as usual. He smiled, and then said slyly "I went to the pet shop yesterday. You'll never guess what I got."   
"I don't care what you got." Said Wufei, yawning.  
"You ssshhhhooouulldd!" teased Duo.  
Wufei froze. What did they sell at the pet shop? Wufei thought for a while. Dogs, cats, birds, rodents, hissing cockroaches, tarantulas, lizards, snakes... wait... TARANTULAS??!?! COCKRACHES!?!?!   
"She didn't!! She TOLD YOU!! You... couldn't have!!! AHHAHHH!!" screamed the Altron pilot. He ran away as Duo produced a plastic cage from underneath his chair. Inside was two tarantulas. Duo yelped as it slipped from his fingers and went crashing on the floor, scattering the two tarantulas on the kitchen floor. They quickly ran away.  
"DAMMIT!!! SHINIMEGAMI!! CRISIS HERE!!" screamed Duo.  
"what!" yelled Shinimegami, coming down the stairs.  
"The tarantulas you called me at the mall to tell me to buy, I... dropped the cage and... they ran away." Cringed Duo.  
"you... WHAT?!" screamed Shinimegami, her eye twitching.  
"It was an accident! Wufei ran away..." said Duo.  
"What were their genders?" asked Shinimegami, still angry.  
"I'm not sure, but the pet shop guy said something about, both male and female?" said the Death Boy.  
"Crap, we're screwed." Said Shinimegami, slapping her forehead.  
  
  
END OF CHAPTER ONE.  
  
Shinimegami: I don't think Wufei likes me anymore...  
  
Duo: I like you more now.  
  
Shinimegami: :) Thank you, that helps.  
  
Duo: I just saw Wufei, he was sitting on the roof, talking about moving to Antarctica, where there's no bugs.  
  
Shinimegami: Crap! I'm going to the roof now! In the next chapter, Wufei totally kills himself when he finds out that tarantulas are loose in the house, and he ends up going into extremes to not let the spiders touch him.   



End file.
